Mistletoe
by Catching Feelings
Summary: Para la víspera en la que estamos, espero que les agrade :). Song-fic. (No tengo resumen Adsada, da flojera hacerlo, pero espero que le den una oportunidad & se pasen).


**Mistletoe**

_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe..._

Navidad. Una fecha tan hermosa y esperada para casi todas las personas del planeta. Una fecha donde se festeja con amigos y familia el final de un año, y el comienzo del siguiente. Una fecha especial e inolvidable para cada persona.

Aunque muchos lo nieguen es una fecha divertida, podrás volvera sentir esas emociones que hace tiempo no sentías: felicidad, empieza un año nuevo con nuevas esperanzas, tristeza, todo lo que hiciste este año lo dejas atrás, melancolía, recuerdas las cosas que ocurrieron alguna vez, pero sabes que nunca volverán...

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

Quienes especialmente disfrutan de la Navidad son los niños, ya que se les obsequia regalos. La persona encargada de ésta tarea es llamado "Santa Claus", quien viene desde el Polo Norte por los cielos volando sobre sus renos...

Se dice que deberán portarse bien durante el año, deberás dejarle un tazón con galletas y un vaso de leche, luego escribirle una carta pidiéndole lo que deseas, él vendrá cuando estés durmiendo y comerá tu obsequio hacia su persona, para después dejarte lo que pediste bajo el árbol de Navidad.

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_

Para los enamorados es otra cosa... Ellos pasan ese día juntos, amándose, cada vez más... Son tan felices, disfrutan de la compañía del otro en silencio, mientras disfrutan de la próspera época.

_Everyone's gathering around the fire  
Chestnuts roasting like a hot July  
I should be chillin' with my folks, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

Estaban ellos dos, abrazados juntos en un gran sofá color rojo vivo, mirando encantados las bellas llamas que lanzaba la chimenea. Brillaban con todo su esplendor y, de vez en cuando, se volvían azules...

_Word on the street santa's coming tonight,  
Reindeer's flying through the sky so high  
I should be making a list, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

Salieron bien abrigados, debido a que en aquella época del año nevaba.¡Había empezado la fiesta! Todos se saludaban alegremente y les deseaban a todos un feliz año nuevo. Ellos, por supuesto, no quedaron atrás y enseguida fueron a saludar a todos sus conocidos. Se miraron dulcemente segundos después y se sonrieron.

Feliz año nuevo, Sasuke-kun – Le susurró dulcemente. Y esas, únicamente esas palabras fueron las necesarias para que volviera a sentirse feliz. Estar con ella le hacía sentir emociones raras y cada vez más frecuentes. Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla derecha, devolviéndole los deseos con dulzura.

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_

Él únicamente quería estar con ella, y ella con él. Eran sus únicos deseos, y con ellos quedaron observando los fuegos artificiales de diversos colores que se podían observar en el cielo oscurecido.

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe  
The wise men follow the stars (The wise men follow the stars)  
They way I followed my heart  
And it led me to a miracle_

El estar con ella le era más que suficiente, no necesitaba nada más que contar con su presencia, le ponía feliz y veía que él causaba los mismos sentimientos en su amada chica. Sonrió para sus adentros y la abrazó por los hombros, pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Ven conmigo... - Le susurró con aprecio, tomando suavemente de su mano y encaminándose lejos de la multitud de gente. Llegaron a un hermoso lugar rodeado de flores hermosas y exóticas, de diversos colores y especies, iluminado con las mejores luces de la ciudad. Y justo ahí, en el centro de todo, había un gran muérdago. La llevó con él hacia el enorme árbol...

Don't you buy me nothing (don't you buy me nothing)  
I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips  
There's a very, Merry Christmas

Eso era lo que estaba esperando durante toda la noche. No quería regalos, ni comidas, ni nada en especial, simplemente el estar ahí con él le era más que suficiente y la llenaba de felicidad...

La había conocido hacía tres años en el Instituto Medio -o Secundaria- y desde allí se habían hecho mejores amigos, tiempo despúes se convirtieron en novios. Ciertamente era lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido, y no se arrepentía de nada. Quería tener una hermosa Navidad con ella, como hacía un año.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow (I know)  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_

La besó con dulzura, tomando suavemente de una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra sujetaba delicadamente su cintura. Ella apretaba su mano y con la otra le acariciaba el cabello. Pronto sus lenguas se unieron en un dulce baile, demostrándose el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro.

Te amo, Sasuke-kun – Le dijo con ternura, mirándole fijamente a sus ojos azabache. Sonrió, la besó y miraron sonrientes el muérdago. Era verdad lo que decían... ese árbol concedía muchísima felicidad, nuevas emociones recorrieron su cuerpo, y lo impulsaron a confesar...

Te amo, Sakura, como jamás lo he hecho - Ella sonrió emocionada y lo besó, aquella vez había tomado la iniciativa ella... ¡Estaba feliz!.

Aquella... aquella había sido la mejor navidad que había tenido en sus dieciocho años de vida, y había sido junto a ella que la había festejado.

Se separaron y observaron felices las estrellas, el cielo ya estaba calmado, habían terminado los fuegos artificiales. Se observaron el uno al otro y sonrieron. Intercambaron palabras de amor y miraron el muérdago, le agradecieron y se dieron vuelta tomado de las manos.

Él sonrió, ella sonrió. Y todo había sido gracias al muérdago...

**F I N.**

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, primero ¡Felices Fiestas!

Es un songfic inspirado en una canción de mi ídolo :) Espero que les guste y bueno, quise centrarlo en la pareja que más me gusta nwn.

Lo hice hace bastante tiempo ya, esperaba para subirlo el 24 :P.

¡Espero que les guste!.


End file.
